


Team Smallville

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: The Kent Gospels [2]
Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Heritage (Superman & Lois TV 2021), Gen, Jordan Kent has a different name, Jordan Kent is Kon-El | Connor Ken, Multi, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: A continuation of The Kent Gospels!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Clark Kent & Lois Lane & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Jordan Kent, Clark Kent & Lois Lane & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Connor Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Magda Peterson & Jack Kline, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Jordan Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Connor Kent
Series: The Kent Gospels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205612
Kudos: 3





	Team Smallville

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Kent Gospels story in novel format because I suck at multi-chapter script stories (and I can’t find the transcripts).

Emma sighed as she shrugged her backpack on her shoulders. If she had to classify Smallville she’d say it was a little mining town that lost its shine. Faded paint coated the dusty buildings that lined main street. It was like many of the towns that her family visited.

One where monsters thrived on the forgotten, withering souls, of the once Great Plains.

“What’s on your mind blondie?”

Emma was drawn from her musings by a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she was met by her friend Sean. He and his football buddies were like a pack of flamingos, moving in a herd. They almost always took up the entire hallway, not that she minded.

It was always good to have safety in numbers, even if she was only friends with Sean. As the student manager for the football team she was chummy with all the players. Even if some of them got on her nerves for their meatheaded-ness.

“That the party on Saturday was insane,” She sighed, “I mean, on top of almost dying…”

“If I ever see that Jordan kid again…” He muttered irritatedly.

“I will agree that it was kinda messed up that he kissed her,” Emma agreed, “and that Sarah didn’t say anything.”

“Thank you,” Sean said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “when I told her why I was mad after she got all defensive about it.”

“In her defense,” She countered, shooting him a pointed look. “you guys shouldn’t have beat the shit out of those two guys.”

Maybe if they hadn’t then Jordan wouldn’t have almost killed them all.

The two boys on either side of Sean shrugged. She couldn’t stifle the whims and egos of teenage boys. Emotions and hormones didn’t always quite mix well, like a volatile cocktail read to explode.

In this instance it had, to almost disastrous ends. 

“You mess with one of us.” Tag began as he clapped Sean on the shoulder.

“You mess with all of us.” Timmy finished with a grin, “Ain’t that right manager?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“I mean I can’t fault you for that.” She shrugged as the two of them peeled off.

”Yeah, you can’t!” Timmy beamed at her. 

“You two had better pass this semester!” She called after them, “I won’t bail your asses out again!”

“Yeah yeah!” Tag called after her.

“Sure thing.” Timmy chuckled, “But you know you love us.”

Emma simply shook her head and laughed.

One by one kids seemed to peel off until it was just Sean and Emma walking down the hallway. There were there students but nobody seemed to pay the duo any mind. The two of them walked quietly, just content to be in each other’s presence.

“I know I shouldn’t have gone after them.” Sean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I was just so mad that she’d betray my trust like that! It’s just— after Erica cheated on me… I just don’t want to get hurt like that again.”

Emma nodded sympathetically.

“I know.” She agreed, “Sarah definitely should have said something sooner. But I’m sure she feels guilty about it too. So just focus on that ok? I’m sure it won’t happen again, she knows how much Erica hurt you.”

Sean nodded.

“If it helps,” He laughed lightly, “my dad really laid into me when I got home.”

Emma smirked at that.

Sean’s father Mr. Adéwalé Smith was a force of nature, so she could believe it. The man was a savant when it came to cars and Emma assumed he could probably go toe-to-toe with many of the surly hunters that she knew. Though he also had a softer side to him. The man loved painting, which was his speciality at his shop. He’d painted the newest mural on the outside of the school for last season’s undefeated record.

And also curated a garden at his home, which always got him talking with her Uncle Cas. 

“I’m sure,” She smirked, giving him a cheeky look. “You’re Dad’s as much of a hard-ass as mine.”

Sean laughed at that.

“In other news,” He chuckled, switching topics. “speaking of my dad. He got in a 1969 Boss 429 Mustang earlier today.”

Emma’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“I’m sure he and my dad were like kids in a candy store.” She quipped humorously, “What the damage?”

“Gotta rebuild part of the engine, some basic body work, and new paint job.” Sean explained as students began filling the hallways. “And it doesn’t hurt that the owner’s hot.”

Emma rolled her eyes at his comment.

“I’m sure that’s gonna be fun,” She said as she caught sight of Sarah and Jon Kent walking down the hallway, “it’ll give my dad something else to focus on.”

Sean gave a her a look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned, “Did something happen?”

She couldn’t tell him that she’d discovered the Kents were aliens or that they knew her secret.

“Just trying to figure out what’s gonna happen when I graduate,” She lied with a half-truth, because this _was_ something her family had argued about. “Dad and I don’t really see eye to eye on it.”

Sean laughed at that.

“I get that,” He said as he finally noticed Jon, “oh look, here comes our _new_ star QB.”

“Coach Gaines wouldn’t replace you,” She insisted quietly, “you know wouldn’t let him.”

That didn’t do much to quell Sean’s discontent, not that Emma could blame him on that one.

There was a rumor going around that Jon was the starting QB on his old school’s team as a freshman. The incoming junior certainly would provide competition for Sean but he had history with the team and the school. One Emma hoped wouldn’t be thrown away for what she saw as a shiny new bobble in the form of one Jonathan Kent.

Emma frowned when Sean shoulder checked Jon.

“Whoa.” He hissed.

“Sean…” Sarah insisted weakly.

Emma simply shook her bread. 

“Heard you Kent brothers were moving here.” One of the football players said as he appeared on Emma’s side, “Right blondie?”

Jon and Emma locked eyes.

“I’m not exactly caught up on the high school drama of the adults,” She replied with a frown, “or did you all forget that I didn’t grow up here either.”

The boy seemed to go quiet at that.

“Come on, this is not…” Sarah said a bit more forcefully this time. 

“You’re supposed to be what? Some kind of star quarterback?” Another player quipped, undeterred by Emma or Sarah.

“I’m all right.” Jon shrugged.

“Too bad.” Sean cut in, “We already got a QB.”

“How mature.”

“And we’ll see how you do with our offense.” The other players smirked smirked.

“Yeah,” His buddy laughed, “some people think it’s tough to learn, especially if you somehow never got the playbook.”

Both players chuckled but stopped when they saw Emma’s glare. They took off down the hallway with Sean close behind them. Emma was glaring at the duo as they fled from her rage.

“Tell your brother I said hi.” Sarah called feebly, “It’s outside, to the left.”

“Thanks.” Jon muttered as the bell rang.

“What are you looking for?” Emma asked him curiously as she rubbed her temples, “I swear, I’m gonna make those two suffer in the field today.”

“Why do you care?” He snapped as he tried to shove past Emma but she was like brick wall.

“Because as a member of the football team it’s my job to make sure my players are doing well,” She replied honestly as she looked at him, “I was wondering why Tag and Timmy were laughing when I said I sent out the playbook. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s whatever,” He sighed, “I’m looking for World history, portable three?”

“Oh, it’s outside.” Emma said as Jon fell into step beside her, “I’ll show you. My little sister Magda’s in that class.”

“Okay.” Jon relented, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled, “That being said, I want you to have this.”

Emma withdrew a playbook from her backpack.

“Uh—“ Jon didn’t know what to say for a moment, “thanks. I didn’t think that you…”

“That I’d have one or that I’d like be nice to you?”

Jon shrugged.

“Both?”

Emma smirked.

“Well,” She laughed, “I’m not a teenage boy so I don’t tend to hold grudges like that. Nor did you deserve to get your ass handed to you at the party.”

The boys on the football team were teenagers, you couldn’t exactly teach them foresight like it was a Pokémon move. They were bound to do dumb and reckless things. High school was just the right amount crazy where anything could happen.

Such as having two half-aliens going to school at the same time as the Nephil son of Satan, an Amazon, and a Psychic.

Jon looked a mix between sheepish and embarrassed at that. He seemed like he was hoping Emma wouldn’t remember that. Though, he hasn’t forgotten what he’d seen about her either.

Now just didn’t seem like the time to bring it up.

“I’m Jonathan,” He said as he took the playbook from Emma, “but you can call me Jon.”

“Emma,” She smiled at him, “Emma Campbell.”

“Thanks for showing me around,” Jon replied quietly, “this place is still pretty confusing.”

“Yeah,” She agreed wistfully, “I remember when it was like that for me.”

Jon stared at her in surprise.

“You didn’t grow up here?”

She shook her head.

“None of us did,” She replied, “I transferred here as a sophomore and so did Magda last year. We recently adopted Jack so he’s new here too.”

Jon nodded, feeling a little bit better that he and Connor weren’t the only new kids.

“So how did you get that playbook?” He quipped curiously as Emma stopped outside a classroom.

“This is it,” She ignored his question as she patted him on the shoulder, “I look forward to seeing what you can do on the field.”

She winked at him and turned away, smirking to herself.

“Hey,” He yelled after her, “Are _you_ the QB ?”

“You’ll just have to find out.” She called back before disappearing down the hallway.

Jon smirked to himself and shook his head. He supposed she was right. He walked into the classroom and felt all eyes in him and whatever good mood he’d been in was gone.

“Class,” The teacher began, “This is Jonathan Kent. I want you to feel welcome.”

Jon just nodded his head in greeting.

“Why don’t you sit by Magda?” The teacher said as he indicated to a girl in a pink cardigan sitting by the window. “And I’ll get you a book.”

Jon weaved his way through the desk until he was at a desk beside the girl. She was smiling at him as he slid into the desk.

“I’m Magda,” She beamed at him, “Magda Peterson-Campbell. I think i saw you at the party right?”

Jon wished that he hadn’t gone to that stupid party. It would seem that everyone in the school had seen him get his ass handed to him.

“Yeah,” He replied sheepishly, “I — uh — went with my little brother.”

“Oh yeah,” She replied, “isn’t he a sophomore? Like my brother Jack?”

Jon nodded.

“Well,” Magda beamed at him, “I know that the some people here can be jerks but not all of us are. If you need any help just let me know.Mr. Dąbrowski can be kind of a dick.”

“Peterson-Campbell,” Mr. Dąbrowski called on her, “I know you can’t help but be friendly but I would remind you to pay attention to my class.”

“Sorry sir,” She replied sheepishly, “won’t happen again.”

She winked at Jon and he smiled.

The class seemed to go by quickly and as soon as Jon knew it he was walking in the hallway again. Except this time instead of walking by himself he was flaked by Magda. She’d take to him like golden retriever and Jon found he didn’t quite mind. It was nice to know he’d at least made one friend and it wasn’t even lunch yet.

“So,” He began curiously as he and Magda walked to their next class, having found out they share all but two of them. “Is you’re sister the school’s QB?”

Magda shot him a puzzled look.

“No?” She frowned, “She’s the Captain of the Varsity wrestling team and the Football Team’s student manager.”

Jon felt silly for feeling mislead.

“Oh,” He laughed awkwardly, “she just made it sound like—“

“I think she was just messing with you,” Magda smirked, “since it’s your first day.”

“Makes sense.” He muttered.

“Her first day wasn’t all that great,” Magda continued softly, “so she kinda makes it her mission to make sure the new kids have a good first day.”

“Well she’s got a weird way of doing it.” He replied as he thought of the playbook in hisbackpack.

Magda shrugged.

“My older sister’s not exactly conventional.” 

The next time Jon would see Emma Campbell would he at football practice the next day. It would seem that Sean and Magda hadn’t been lying. Emma really was the student manager, as she was standing beside Coach Gaines with a Smallville Crow’s hat on and a wrestling team letterman jacket around her shoulders.

“Glad you could make it,” She beamed at him, “here I thought Sean and his buddies had scared you off.”

Jon laughed weakly at that.

“Nope,” He shook his head, “I’m determined to stick this out to the end.”

“Good,” She said as a player flagged her over, “just remembered to not let them get to your head ok?”

“Yeah,” He replied as Emma jogged away, “I will.”

Jon turned to the field and frowned. The players were running one of the simpler plays from the playbook. He’d taken the one Emma had given him the day before and done his upmost to memorize all the plays in it. Hopefully the coach would put him in today so he could show him what he’s got.

“There you go, Ryan! There you go!” The coach said as the players ran the play, “Run it again, but better! Let’s go!”

“Can I take some snaps today, Coach?” Jon asked him hopefully.

“Kent,” He said a seriously, “I want you on the book learning the offense.”

“It doesn’t look too complicated.” He insisted, “I think if you just put me out there, I can show you what I can do.”

“Hmm.” He debated for a moment before blowing his whistle, “Ryan, hydrate! All right, Kent. Twins right flex, 23 Savior.”

Jon jogged onto the field with purpose, getting into position.

“Twins right flex, 23 Savior!” He yelled, “Ready… ready!”

Almost as soon as he play commenced it was over because Jordan got tackled.

“Come on, now. That was a simple running play, genius.” The Coach chided him, “Again!”

“Falcon right, 45 Buster! Falcon right, 45 Buster! Ready, ready!”

This time, Jon was ready for what they threw at him. He managed to dodge the first two people who tried to tackle him. He was doing pretty good too, which was nice. Until Sean came out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground.

“Hey, hey, hey!” The Coach blew his whistle, “ That’s enough!”

“That’s enough!” Emma yelled as she jogged out into the field.

“I told you… we already got a QB.” Sean sneered at Jon.

“I said that’s enough!” She glared at Sean, “You want to go against me? Any of you?”

There was come chuckling but the players remained largely silent.

“I didn’t think so.” She frowned at them, Sean particular as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

“We were just—“ Tag began but Emma’s glare silenced him.

“Just harassing your fellow teammate?” She finished for him, “Go take a lap Harris.”

Reluctantly Tag Harris pealed of from the group.

“Anyone else want to make a wise statement?” She said as she helped Jon to his feet, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” He snapped as he drew his hand away, “I don’t need your help.”

She frowned at him.

“Ohhhh.” Another player jeered. “Wrong move there fresh meat.”

“I think you need to learn that our manager isn’t just some girl.” Another player said as she took off her helmet, shaking out her hair. “Because Emma’s one kickass playrunner. She could give Sean here a run for his money.”

Emma looked sheepish while Sean simply rolled his eyes. The players around them rolled there eyes.

“Alright,” Emma said as she dusted herself off, “you want to show us what your made of Kent? I want you to rush me.”

“Excuse me?” He laughed, “Is this some sort of joke?”

“Serious as a heart attack.” She responded, “Now you gonna do it or not?”

All the players eyes were in him then. Jon knew he couldn’t back down. But he also had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“Alright,” He said as the two of them positioned themselves on the field, “let’s get this over with. Don’t you need a helmet?”

Sean took his off and tossed it to her.

“I better now find any of your hairs in it blondie.”

“Oh I’ll shed all over it then Smith!” She teased him as she put it on, “Ready? Hike!”

Jon rushed her and he could immediately tell she was holding back. That being said, rushing her was like running into a brick wall. How could one chick be this incredibly strong?

“You’re holding back.” He grunted.

“You too,” She smirked, “so I guess you inherited Daddy’s super strength?”

“I — _what_?” Jon said and was caught so off guard that Emma was able to knock him to the ground.

“Alright practice is over,” The coach blew his whistle, “go wash up.”

Emma moved to help Jon up but he strode past her. Sean shoulder checked him as he moved towards Emma. She took off his help and handed it to him.

“You could be nicer,” She frowned as him as he took it, “what if that was me?”

“You aren’t trying to usurp my position as QB.” He frowned at her.

“I’m could,” She chuckled, “if I wanted to.”

Sean shook his head.

“Yeah,” He agreed, “but you don’t. He does.”

Emma just watched him go and shook her head. She walked inside and smiled to herself. She would get to the bottom of this whole thing with Jon and Jordan. She didn’t need them coming in and ruining her apple pie life.

“Why did you wait for me?” Jordan frowned at her as he walked out of the locker room to find Emma standing there, “Looking for round two?”

Emma shook her head as she fell into step beside him.

“Nope,” She replied coyly, “I just want answers.”

Jon thought that was something they could both agree on.

“You were holding back?” He frowned, “Why?”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Emma scoffed, walking just a bit faster.

“I know what I saw,” Jon snapped as he sped to catch up with her, “and what I felt. Your strong, like wicked strong. And that night, your face—“

Emma whipped around to face him, her eyes flaring gold.

“Choose you’re next words very carefully Kent.”

Jon steeled himself.

“What are you?”

She smirked like the cat that got the creme.

“I could ask you the same thing,” She countered smoothly, “nobody can do what you’re brother did. Not to mention it almost for us all killed.”

Jon tensed at that.He didn’t think that anyone had seen that. What was he supposed to do?

“How about this,” She continued, “if you’re honest with me, I’ll be honest back. Since were clearly in uncharted waters here.”

Jon nodded, swallowing thickly.

“You first.” He bit out.

Emma sighed.

“I suppose that’s fair,” She said as she moved a stray hair out of her face, “since I could have kicked your ass on the field today if I wanted to.”

Jon scowled are her causing Emma to laugh.

“Though don’t think I didn’t notice _your_ strength,” She smirked, “you could have taken Sean and his friends if you wanted to.”

“I — I can’t,” he sighed, “I’m not like Jordan I don’t have powers.”

“That’s what that was?” She quipped and he nodded, “Because the only person I’ve ever seen be able to do that was…”

She trialed off purposefully. She wasn’t going to just spell it out. She wanted it direct from the horse’s mouth.

“Superman?” He replied wryly.

Emma nodded.

“While I won’t confirm or deny—“

“Sounds like a confirmation to me—“

“Anyway,” He cut her off tersely, “what about you? You — you and your family were too close to those flames. You should have died…”

She let out heavy sigh.

“It’s because,” She looked around the deserted hallway for any signs of life, “we aren’t human.”

“Are you half-alien too?” He quipped hopefully.

Emma shook her head.

“Your brother asked me the same thing,” She smirked, “So I’m going to assume you both are?”

Jon looked surprised.

“You talked to Connor?”

She nodded.

“I —“ He hesitated, “we are. Our dad is…”

He couldn’t bring himself to tell her. His father had expressly forbidden him from telling anyone. If he told the wrong person about this they could come after their family.

“Superman?” She finished, “I kinda figured.”

Jon just shook his head.

“Yeah, I can’t exactly claim an awesome heritage like that.” Emma attempted a joke but it fell flat because Jon was just starring at her nervously, “But I can say I’m related to to the amazon Melanippe.”

Jon just stared at her in confusion.

“Like in from the Trials of Hercules?” He frowned.

“Yeah,” She replied with a shrug, “I’m an Amazon.”

Jon didn’t know what to make of that.

“Like Wonder Woman?”

Emma shook her head.

“They’re more like Homunculi or Pandora from Greek Mythology.” Emma supplied, “Being created by the gods. I think I read somewhere that Pandora was actually called Anesidora. Which makes sense because Anesidora was the first queen of the Themysciran Amazons.”

“I — wow,” Jon breathed, “so then what does that make you?”

Emma shrugged.

“We were both made by Ares and Harmonia,” She supplied, “whileAnesidora sired Hippolyta, Antiope, and Penthesilea as a gift from Ares. All the other women were created and given life by the Gods.”

Jon nodded, patiently listening to Emma tell her tale.

“Anesidora and her daughters formed thousands of super-humanly strong, adult female bodies from the clay—“

“From clay?” Jon frowned.

Emma nodded.

“Clay from a lakebed in Greece,” She clarified, “and the Gods imbued them with spirits from the Well of Souls. Specifically the souls of women who had unjustly died at the hands of a man.”

“This sounds fake.” He frowned.

“Says the half-alien.”

He scowled at her.

“Anyway,” Emma continued, “my ancestor Melanippe, after escaping the clutches of Hercules, prayed to Harmonia. Their numbers had been depleting since the Trojan War and the death of Penthesilea. There was a Great War, splitting the Amazons into each led by a sister. Because of their depleted numbers, Harmonia blessed my ancestor and her faction—“

“How?”

“I’m getting there,” She hissed, “they essentially made a deal with Harmonia to save them from what they believed was the extinction of their race. Though at the time she didn’t know that Harmonia and Antiope had made up. Harmonia made Melanippe and her sisters more than human, effectively turning them into monsters.”

“Monsters?” Jon frowned, “Those don’t exist.”

Emma simply raised a brow at him.

“You claim to have seen my face,” She quipped, “I obviously don’t look human.”

“I suppose your right.” He replied softly, “So what happened next.”

“They were banished off the island by Queen Hippolyta because of what they had become.” Emma replied with a frown, “Banished to the realm of Men.”

“Here?”

She nodded.

“When they arrived in your shores,” Emma continued, “Melanippe allowed Theseus to abduct her so she could bed him.”

“Why?”

“Where do you think the legends about the Amazons came from?” She smirked as they walked outside the school, “Diana’s all love and peace isn’t she? Not like myths which portray the Amazons as killing their sons and the men they reproduce with?”

Jon gulped.

“So did your mom kill your dad?”

Emma laughed at that.

“No,” She said, putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder, as she caught sight of the Impala pulling up, “that was my job.”

Dean honked the horn and Emma waved at him.

“My Dad’s here,” She said as a means of ending the conversation, “give me your phone.”

“Why?” Jon frowned. “You’re not going to kill my dad are you?”

That made Emma smirk.

“You’re hilarious you know that?” She said as she took his phone and put her number into it, “Here. Congratulations on making your first friend. See you tomorrow at practice…Superboy.”

With that, Emma left Jon standing on the sidewalk looking like he didn’t know whether to be offended or impressed.

“How was school kiddo?” Dean quipped as Emma hopped into the passenger’s seat. “Did you make friends with Clark’s kid?”

She nodded as they drove out of the parking lot.

“They’re half-aliens,” She said as she glanced at her father, “and their dad is Superman. And he figured out I wasn’t human so I told him I was an amazon.”

“Emma.” He hissed, “What if someone heard you?”

“I was careful,” She replied tersely, “And I didn’t tell him about Jack or Magda. He was suspicious about how we didn’t die. I kinda sidestepped that question. I figured those two can tell him on their own. Besides…”

Emma trailed off as she looked at the brand on her wrist.

“I know what it’s like be in his shoes,” She whispered, “to question a whole part of yourself.”

“And now?” Her father asked her curiously.

Emma smirked at him.

“I’m sure you’re aware just _how_ self-assured I am.” She laughed, “I had to get my cockiness from where.”

Dean laughed at that.

“Hey,” He said suddenly serious, “Kyle invited us over for barbecue tonight.”

“Oh joy,” Emma scoffed, “I get to hear all about why Morgan Edge is amazing.”

“The people of this town are hurting Em.” He stressed her name.

“I know,” She sighed, “but he’s like a Morgan Edge fanboy.”

Dean chuckled at that.

“I won’t fault you on that one,” He said and changed gears, “just — uh — be careful what you say ok?”

Emma nodded.

“I will.”


End file.
